The invention relates to a sanitary fitting having an external housing that has at least one housing section, said housing section having an insertion opening at the inlet side through which at least one functional unit can be inserted into the interior of the housing up to an allocated insertion stop, a housing clearance being situated upstream and/or downstream from the at least one insertion stop in the direction of insertion, in order to accept the projecting part, which protrudes past the insertion stop, of the at least one functional unit.
Jet regulators, flow limiters, flow controllers, and other sanitary fittings are known that can be used individually or in combination in the outflow mouth of a sanitary outflow armature, for example for the aeration of the water jet, or for the homogenization or limiting of the water quantity flowing through per time unit.
Thus, from DE 30 00 799 C3 a jet regulator is known whose external housing is formed by a sleeve-type housing section. This housing section is situated in an outflow mouth that can be fastened to the outer threading of a sanitary outflow armature with an inner threading at the front edge. The housing section has an insertion opening at the inlet side, through which a jet divider device, as well as a jet regulating device, can be inserted up to an allocated stop in the interior of the housing. While the jet divider device at the inlet side is formed by a perforated plate, a plurality of jet regulating sieves or screens connected downstream at the outlet side are used as a jet regulating device. In order to enable the projecting part, which protrudes past the insertion stop, of these functional units to be accepted in the interior of the housing, a housing clearance is preferably provided downstream from the insertion stop in the direction of insertion.
From DE 195 10 734 A1, a sanitary fitting is known that has a jet regulator and an attachment sieve at the inlet side. If necessary, a flow regulator can be connected intermediately between the attachment sieve and the functional unit connected downstream at the outlet side. For this purpose, the jet regulator, flow regulator, and attachment sieve have complementary locking means on their mutually facing end surfaces.
Due to the intermediate connection of the flow regulator, the known sanitary fitting requires a larger constructive length. However, since in the outflow mouth of a sanitary outflow armature only a limited constructive height is available for the installation of such a fitting, the attachment sieve and the flow regulator have a smaller diameter in comparison with the jet regulator, in order to be able to project into the inner flow cross-section of the sanitary outflow armature.
This known fitting can advantageously be used with various outflow armatures that have a sufficient, approximately equal flow cross-section. However, the inner flow cross-section of the outflow armature is not always available to such a fitting, if the different sanitary armatures of different manufacturers differ from one another strongly in their inner flow cross-section.